


Felicity's Guardian

by wereleopard58



Series: Evil Authors day [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Felicity's Guardian

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Felicity/Oliver

Spoilers: All of Arrow

Summary: Felicity has a guardian watching over her

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Arrow. I am not making anything from this. I am just doing this for fun

Feedback is always welcome.

N/B I have set up a Facebook group called Olicity Fans. Please come and join me. People can post their Olicity fics, and also make recommendations for their favourite ones. I also have a Facebook page and twitter account under wereleopard58. Those who are going to the city of heroes con in the UK, I am too; I have had my confirmation back. This is my first Arrow fic, but I have written in other fandoms. It is only a short chapter, but I know where I wanted to end it lol.

Chapter One

Felicity yawned and stretched her arms above her head it had been a long day. There were so many things going on in her life at the moment, but she wouldn't change anything. Well, that wasn't exactly true, there was one thing. She was glad though that she no longer worked as a sales assistant. It was absolute torture, some of the idiots and know-it-all's, who actually knew nothing that you had to talk to. The way she was treated and talked to, some of them thought she was actually a bimbo. She did love talking to those idiots; she managed to run circles around them mentally.

'Felicity, you should go home.' Ray smiled as he walked into her office she always looked so beautiful to him. So bright and full of life.

'I'm just going.'

'Would you like to go and get something to eat?' He'd never met anyone like her before. There was just something special.

Felicity's smiled faded; as much as she told Oliver that she wanted to have a life she wasn't quite ready to date someone else. She stopped herself from laughing at that. Date someone else, the two of them didn't manage to have one whole one before he called it quits. It would take her some time, and Felicity knew that one day she would be able to move on from Oliver Queen. She was willing to put up with a lot because Felicity had no intention of leaving team arrow. What they did was important and she loved it

'Thank you Ray, but no.' She smiled at him, it vanished as soon as he was no longer in sight. Her life had changed so much since coming to Starling City. No, actually it had started to change the day Oliver Queen gave her a bullet-riddle laptop, and told her that he'd spilled a latte on it. Felicity couldn't help but smile at that memory, and when Oliver told her on their date that was the first time he'd seen someone as a person. He had said that there had been something special about her. It would be so much easier to move on if Oliver weren't such an amazing man, with great looks, and body. She did love to watch him on the salmon ladder. It was definitely a perk. It was time to grab some food and head back to the foundry. It was time for her second job.

XXXXX

Diggle watched Oliver work his way up the salmon ladder. He hated the fact that his two closest friends weren't together. He knew that they would be perfect for each other, but he couldn't get involved. He cared for them both too much. Roy hadn't arrived yet, he felt sorry for the young man. He had been through so much and lost the woman he loved. Roy still kept helping protect the innocent, and clean up the city. He chuckled at the thought of when he was first assigned to protect Oliver Queen. When people had last seen him, he had been a spoilt rich kid. Those five years out there had really changed him. It drove him nuts when Oliver just managed to vanish. At least now he understood why. Diggle looked down at the clock and frowned, Felicity was usual here by now.

'Has Felicity told you that she would be late tonight?'

Oliver dropped to the ground, and then turned to the other man. 'No.' He could feel the worry start to build. They may not be together, but that didn't stop his feelings. He wanted her to be safe, but he still couldn't manage to let her go completely. Felicity was the bright light in his life. She made the darkness of his world more bearable. 'Call her and find out where she is.'

Diggle shook his head; he had to be the one to call her. He grabbed his cell and clicked onto her contact. He smiled at the photo that he had off her, and pressed call.

XXXXX

Laurel sighed as she looked around the office. All she did was work and train; at times it was very lonely. She still missed Tommy, and she had loved him. When she thought about being together with someone Oliver was still the first person she thought of. He had told her that there was never going to be anything between them, but it still felt unfinished to her. Oliver no longer looked at her in the same way. When he looked at someone with love in his eyes, it was with Felicity. Laurel knew the blonde was smart, but she couldn't fight or actually defend herself. What was it about this computer genius that made Oliver love her, love her in a way he never did her. The bratty rich kid loved her, but the man, the hero that he became loved Felicity. She still wants that man now, to love her. Could she make that happen?

XXXXX

'I've just left the office; I'm going to grab some food.' Felicity paused for a moment and shook her head. 'Fine, I'll get some food for all of us and then I'll come straight over. I won't be long Dig.' Felicity placed her cell in her bag. She did love him dearly, but he did worry a little too much. He was a little more protective of her since having his own daughter. She loved that something good had happened in one of their lives.

A hand covered her mouth, she automatically screamed but nothing could be heard. A man in a ski mask appeared in front of her.

'It seems as if Mr Palmer has an interest in you. I wonder how much he would pay to get you back.' The male chuckled as he watched her pale.

Felicity started to struggle, her glasses were pushed of her face, and she was thrown to the ground her. Her head banged against the concrete slab. She heard a man yell and start to fire his gun. Felicity felt dizzy and a little sick. She felt a hand gently caressing her face. When she opened her eyes, she expected to see Oliver, her hero, her guardian. Slowly she opened her eyes, and then they widened at shock at the person in front of her.

'Nyssa?'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

N/B I wanted to get this chapter out before anymore of the Sara storyline happened. There's a brief bit about who killed her in my mind, and why. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

XXXXX

'Are you hurt Felicity Smoak, MIT 2009?' Nyssa reached out her hand to help the other woman up.

'Uh no, I'm fine thanks to you.' Felicity suddenly remembered the last time Nyssa had been here. 'How are you doing?'

'I do not think this is the place to have a conversation.' Nyssa grabbed her hand again and pulled her away. It was a short distance before they turned and ducked into an alleyway.

Felicity looked around and wondered what they were doing there. Nyssa suddenly pulled her knife out. 'Uhhhh so you saved me, so you could hurt me?' She stuttered.

The assassin just chuckled. 'You are very cute Felicity. I need to make rips in your skirt so you can climb on the back of my bike. I'm sorry I did not get a chance to find a more suitable mode of transportation for you. I will make sure that in the future I will think of your choice of clothing.'

'What's wrong with my outfits?' Felicity frowned as she looked down at herself, and then remembered other parts of the conversation. 'What do you mean next time?'

'Felicity we have to go now. Do I have your permission to slit your skirt so we can get you to safety?'

The blonde ponytail bobbed as she nodded her head in agreement. Nyssa knelt at her feet and made to slits in the front over her thighs. She stood move behind her and made two more.

'This so cannot be mended now.' Felicity looked down at one of her favourite outfits.

'I will buy you a new one to replace it.' The attractive brunette appeared in front of her smiling.

'You saved me; you don't need to buy me a skirt.'

'Very well, are you ready to leave now?'

'Yes Nyssa, where are we going? You're not doing this so you can kidnap me and sell me into slavery or something?'

Nyssa couldn't help the smile, the first time she had met Felicity she not only found her attractive, but intriguing as well. With everything she had seen and done there was still an innocence about her. Just by speaking to her, you knew she was a good person. Nyssa had not met that many truly good people in her life.

'I am taking you back to your friends. No harm will befall you.'

Felicity couldn't say anything as she was dragged to a bike. She waited until Nyssa was on the bike and she climbed on behind her. She shook her head at the lack of grace as she moved to get onto the bike. Once settled she wrapped her arms around the assassins waist. Her arms tightened as soon as they started to move. Nyssa couldn't help, but smile at the feel of Felicity's body pressed against her back. She loved Sara and still missed her, but she was still human. Who wouldn't be turned on with an attractive woman wrapped around them?

XXXXX

Diggle sat at one of the desks cleaning his gun. He always knew to make sure it was ready to be used, with the life he led now things could go to hell very quickly. He looked over at Oliver who was filling up his quiver with an assortment of arrows. They never knew what ones were needed. Diggle was finally happy with his life. He worked with a team helping people; he also had a woman he loved and a beautiful daughter. All he wanted now was for Oliver and Felicity to be happy, together. They both love each other, and she balanced him out perfectly. If only Oliver would give them a chance.

'Hello again.' A seductive voice called out

Both men turned and stood ready to attack.

'No, don't do anything.' Felicity ran to stand in front of the assassin.

Oliver's eyes fell down to her skirt and the long slits that bare a lot of thigh. He could see the jagged edges and knew that a knife had cut into the material. What the hell had happened?

'What's going on Felicity?' Oliver growled he didn't trust this woman.

'Nyssa saved me. Someone had seen me talking to Ray, and they tried to grab me just after I got off the phone with you. She suddenly appeared and rescued me.' Felicity turned and smiled at the other woman.

'Are they dead?' Diggle asked.

'No, I did not kill them.'

'Did the men try to rape you?' Oliver wanted to find those men and kill them if they had tried.

Felicity looked down at her skirt. 'Oh no, it was Nyssa. My skirt was too tight to be able to straddle.' She shook her head in disbelief. '3, 2, 1 the bike, to straddle the motorbike that she was using.'

'What are you doing here?' Diggle wanted to know.

Nyssa looked down at the floor, for a moment. When she looked back up there was sadness in her eyes. 'When I left I wanted revenge on the person who stole away my soul, my Sara. I went and saw my father, but when he spoke about her something did not seem right to me. I found out he was the one that ordered her death. I spoke to the league about this. My father had not told them what he had planned for her. They were not happy. She had come back and had been faithful to us. The reason he did not like her was because of me. My father hated the apparent pull she had on me. So to stop that he had her killed.' Felicity moved back and took hold of her hand. Nyssa smiled at her thankful for the support. 'The league dealt with him, I was not allowed to be told what that was. They didn't know what I would do. I was released from my vows. I needed to do something in the memory of Sara, which is all I had left. I wanted to be here in case her family needed help. Then I remembered how she talked about Felicity. How kind and caring she was. A truly good person who dealt with so many bad ones.' Nyssa turned to look at the blonde. 'Sara found it funny how fascinated I found you. I thought you were beautiful, but it was more than that.'

Felicity ducked her head and blushed. Oliver jaw clenched as he forced himself not to reach out and pull his girl Wednesday into his arms. He couldn't do that though, when he told her they couldn't be together he had given up the right to be jealous.

'So you here for the Lances?' Oliver asked not sure what he thought about that.

'I will be here to help them if needed, but no I am not here for them.' The former assassin paused for a moment. 'I am here to protect Felicity. I will watch over her to make sure she remains safe. That the bright light she is, does not fade in the darkness of this world, she finds herself in.'

'So you're my guardian then?' Felicity asked curiously.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Nyssa smiled at her. 'Yes I am your guardian.'

Oliver walked over and glared at the now ex-assassin. If you could actually be a former one? It didn't work for Merlyn or Sara. The dark archer continued in the death business and if it hadn't been for them more than 503 people would have died. Sara, she went back to be with them and the woman she loved, the same woman who was now causing him problems, Nyssa.

'No you aren't her guardian. You're not Felicity's anything.' Oliver growled.

Dig moved over just in case he was needed, and the look on the IT genius' face the danger would be coming from her, and not from Nyssa.

'Yes she can be. Remember Oliver we are partners here, and that's all. That was your choice. If you don't want her here, well then maybe I shouldn't come back either.' Felicity used her loud voice.

Oliver winced; he just kept messing things up. There was no way that he didn't want Felicity not to be in his life. If he had to put up with the heir to the demon then that was what he would do. There were so many things that seemed to go wrong whenever he opened his mouth. It could be because he loves and can't have her, it could also be the sexual tension between them. He had never wanted a woman as much as he wants her. Then of course you have the jealousy. He had never been a jealous man before. He knew that he had no right to feel that way, but he couldn't help it.

'Felicity.' Oliver stopped suddenly and took hold of her hand.

She pulled her hand away from him. 'This has nothing to do with you Oliver. I also think that Nyssa would be following me whether you liked it or not. Isn't that right?' Felicity turned and looked at the dark haired woman.

'That is correct. I have made it a vow, and no one will stop me from carrying it out.'

Oliver clenched his jaw to stop him from opening his mouth and saying something that would drive her away.

'How long is this vow for?' Dig asked knowing it was best to get as much information as they could.

'I have not yet decided. That is something I wish to discuss with Felicity.' Nyssa stared at the two men, not giving anything away.

'Looks like tomorrow Ray will find out about the attempted kidnapping and that I have hired a female bodyguard. That means that Nyssa can be with me. It will be easier for her to protect me then.' Felicity smirked at the man she loved and then turned to her protector. 'I have a spare room you can use. We'll head their first so I can get changed and then we can head out in my car after that. It was a good thing I didn't use it this morning.'

'As you wish Ms Smoak.' Nyssa bowed her head. She noticed the odd look that Felicity had given her. 'If I was in your employ, that is how I would address you, is it not?'

'Yes, if we're in public with strangers you call me that. Here and if we are anywhere else together you call me Felicity.'

'Very well I will do as you request.'

'I'll see you both tomorrow, and Oliver get over Nyssa being here she isn't going anywhere until she decides that.' Felicity turned and headed out of the foundry without waiting for an answer. Nyssa followed closely behind her.

'Don't, just don't.' Oliver warned Dig before he could say anything.

Diggle just shrugged his shoulders.

XXXXX

'I'm sorry about Oliver.' Felicity spoke quietly.

Nyssa smiled at her. 'You have nothing to apologise for. He is concerned about your well-being, which is a good thing. His love for you makes him very protective.'

Her blonde ponytail bobbed as she suddenly turned. 'I don't know if he truly does. He doesn't want me and doesn't want anyone else to have me either.'

Nyssa couldn't help but laugh. 'It is obvious that he loves you very much.'

'I think you might be misunderstanding things.'

'We shall see.' Nyssa got on the bike and waited until the other woman was settled. As soon as she was, the engine roared to life and they headed home to where Felicity lived. She had been surprised at the other woman's attitude to having a guardian, a protector following her everywhere. She expected Oliver's reaction. It would be interesting to see how Captain Lance and his daughter Laurel would react to her being here. Would she be blamed for her beloved Sara being taken away from them?

XXXXX

Laurel knew that she would have to take things slowly with Oliver. She couldn't treat him like she had before. That had been the mistake she'd made before. She had expected him to still be Ollie. That young man had died on the island. Oliver was an altogether different man. That was just one of the significant differences Ollie had still been a boy in so many ways, Oliver was all man. A hero.

She would have to keep an eye on Felicity and watch their interaction. Laurel could possibly pick up some pointers on what attracted Oliver. She knew he no longer had money, but that didn't matter to her. Laurel was so sure of it now that they were meant to be together. All of their trials and tribulations had been a test to show that their love was meant to be. They were destined to be together.

'Oliver.' She called out as she walked into the foundry.

'Is everything okay?' He automatically wanted to know. It just seemed that whenever Laurel was around it was to fight with him, or she was in trouble.

'Everything's fine. I just thought that you would like to go and get some dinner together.' She smiled at him.

Diggle's eyes narrowed; there was something about this that didn't feel right. He couldn't say anything to Oliver yet because it was just a feeling, and it was Laurel after all.

'Dinner, why?' Oliver frowned; it just seemed sudden and a bit odd.

'No reason. So much has happened and I thought it would be nice to be able to catch and see each other.' Laurel paused for a moment. 'When was the last time we spent time together when there was no danger around?'

'Okay.' Oliver turned to Diggle. 'Call me if anything comes up.'

'Will do.' He replied deep down Dig knew that this was going to end in disaster.

XXXXX

Felicity walked out from an alleyway and suddenly froze at the sight of Oliver and Laurel together. The other woman was one of the reasons she doubted Oliver loved her, so she never pushed about their feelings, their romantic feelings towards each other. Oliver and Laurel had a long history together. They had been each other's first loves. Now that the assistant DA knew that Oliver was The Arrow she held her breath and waited for them to say they were back together. That could be what this was all about, their first date back as a couple. Her heart hurt at the thought. No matter what she would always remain Oliver's girl in both meanings.

XXXXX

Laurel suddenly realised that Felicity was across the road. She moved her body so that Oliver couldn't see the blonde IT girl, but she would be able to see them. It couldn't be more perfect.

'What is it Laurel?' Oliver turned to her. He wanted to eat and then get back. He couldn't get his mind of Felicity, and how to make things right with her. Before anything else could be said Laurel had pulled him down into a kiss.

XXXXX

Felicity froze, even though she'd expected this to happen it didn't stop her heart from breaking. They had got back together, and this time there were no secrets to get in their way this time.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A Happy New Year to you all.

XXXXX

Nyssa walked down to the road to join Felicity. When she reached the other woman's side, she automatically followed the other woman's gaze, and she eyed the scene suspiciously. Sara had told her stories about Laurel, about her she would arrange things that would get her what she wanted. The ex-assassin didn't trust this scene at all. It seemed a little too convenient to her, and it was clear that Oliver was in love with Felicity. You couldn't miss it.

'Let's go Felicity.' Nyssa wrapped her arm around the blonde's slender waist and led her away. She was there to help her, no matter what the problem was. Killing Laurel would be the last thing Nyssa would choose, but if she had to then so be it. Laurel had better not cause any harm to her new friend.

'Thank you.' Felicity whispered her heart breaking.

XXXXX

Oliver pushed Laurel away. 'What the fuck are you doing Laurel?'

'Oliver, we've both changed. We still love each other. We can get to know each other, as the people we are now. That love could grow into something better.'

'There's too much between us. I've loved you for so long.' He watched as Laurel smiled at him. 'But, it's all in the past, and that's where it is going to stay.'

'But Oliver…'

'No Laurel, I'm going to head back now.'

'We can still go out to dinner?' She asked hopefully.

'I don't think that's a good idea.' Oliver turned and walked away. He didn't want to do or say anything that would lead her on.

Laurel just stood there and watched him leave. She had made a mistake with him. It had all been because she had seen Felicity. She wanted to show her who Oliver belonged too.

She didn't totally regret that kiss; it did work in one way. Laurel had seen the devastated look on the other woman's face. It would mean that the IT genius wouldn't try anything to take her man. Now she had to work on Oliver, his sister, and of course Diggle. It was time for her to have a happy ending.

XXXXX

Nyssa finished putting away the last of her things. She never carried much just in case she needs a quick escape. Too much evidence would be dangerous in her occupation, well in her former occupation.

She walked out of the room and down the hall to the living room. Felicity had been sat on the couch and stared at nothing.

'Felicity.' Nyssa called out her name softly. She didn't want to startle her.

'Oh Nyssa, is the room okay?' Felicity smiled.

'Yes, it's lovely thank you.' Nyssa moved so she could sit down next to her. 'Is it about earlier?'

'I…I don't know what you mean.'

'I believe that it was a scene that had been created.' Nyssa explained.

'For what reason?'

'For you to doubt about how Mr Queen feels about you?'

Felicity sighed. 'Oliver and Laurel have loved each other for such a long time. I think they always will.'

'Oliver used his love for Laurel to get through some very horrendous times. Now he is back the fantasy no longer matches the reality. He has moved on. What he needs is someone who understands him and believes in him. A woman that is also able to stand up and argue with him. Oliver needs someone who loves him unconditionally. I think he's found that woman.'

'Yeah Laurel.'

Nyssa laughed. 'No, you Felicity. If only you could see what I do. If you asked Mr Diggle and Mr Harper, they would say the same thing. Don't give up on him quite yet. I will however be keeping an eye on Ms Lance. I foresee troubles ahead.'

'Thank you Nyssa. I'm going to get some sleep. I'm just so tired.' Felicity stood and headed off towards her bedroom.

'Goodnight, I will see you in the morning.' Nyssa would do whatever she could to help Felicity. The more time she spent with her, the more she actually liked her.

XXXXX

Diggle looked up as Oliver walked back in.

'What are you doing here? Did something happen?'

'Laurel kissed me.' Oliver replied thoughtfully.

'Okay.' Diggle paused for a minute as he thought about Felicity. 'Is there a problem with that?' He really hoped that they weren't back together.

'There was something odd about it. We were just talking about general things, and then she suddenly kissed me. It came out of the blue. I can't shake the feeling that it was planned, and not in a romantic way.'

'Maybe it's because you have feelings for someone else.' He asked slyly.

Oliver turned and glared at him. 'Dig not now. Do me a favour, when Laurel is around keep an eye on her?'

'Of course, now that you have no plans, and I'm hungry do you want to get something to eat?'

'Sounds like a plan I am hungry. But no more talk of feelings and Felicity.'

Diggle smirked at him. 'I don't believe I mentioned our girl's name.'

Oliver shook his head as Diggle walked ahead of him laughing.

XXXXX

Ray walked out of the elevator. He was looking forward to seeing Felicity. She always brightened his day. Not only was she attractive, but she was one of the smartest women he had ever met. The whole package was very enticing.

The smile faded as he saw another woman in the office. He'd checked to make sure she didn't have any appointments. Was this one of those friends that she kept doing strange favours for?

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt.' Ray uttered.

Felicity looked up and smiled. 'Oh, this is Nyssa, she's my bodyguard.'

'You're bodyguard, why do you need one? What happened? Are you okay?'

'There was an attempted kidnapping last night. It seems that someone wanted a ransom from you.' Felicity paused for a moment. 'Well, I think it was money they wanted, but who knows?'

Ray's eyes widened in shock. 'Are you sure you're okay?'

'Well I was lucky that some nice men came to my rescue. I talked to Oliver and see where he got Mr Diggle from, and they suggested Nyssa.'

'So the vigilante didn't save you this time?' Ray's voice full of jealousy.

'No he didn't. Why did you want to see me?' Felicity quickly asked.

'I just have some items that I want to run through with you.' His eyes darted towards Nyssa. There was something about her that made him nervous.

'Okay.'

XXXXX

Oliver looked up as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, a smile on his face. It vanished as soon as Laurel came into view.

'What are you doing Laurel?'

'I thought I could help you, now that I know everything.'

'We don't need any more help, we work well as a team as it is.' Oliver just wanted her to leave. He didn't know what she was playing at.

'Oliver I was just…' Felicity's voice faded off as she who their visitor was.

The ex-billionaire turned and smiled at her. 'You weren't interrupting anything, Laurel was just leaving.' He turned back to look at his ex-girlfriend. 'Laurel, please don't come back unless you're invited. We have too much going on at the moment, we don't need the distraction.'

'Oh okay,' Laurel replied shocked. She never thought that he would dismiss her just like that. It would seem that she had a little more work to do. She couldn't help but notice how the two of them looked at each other. With Felicity working closely with Oliver, and now with her no longer being allowed there she couldn't get in-between them. Laurel had to come up with another plan to make Oliver hers.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

N/B I have made this an AU as some things that I have written may not follow the order of the show.

XXXXX

Felicity glanced over at Oliver, his reaction to Laurel after the other night was weird. Could Nyssa have been right about it being a setup? She waited until the other woman was out of sight and then turned to him. She wasn't going to wait for him to start talking, that could take forever, or it may never happen.

'Oliver what's going on?'

'What do you mean?' Oliver asked as he turned to her.

'You've never dismissed Laurel like that before. It seems as if something has changed between the two of you?' She queried there was something going on.

The ex-billionaire opened and closed his mouth as he tried to figure out what to tell her. The truth was all he needed to say; with Felicity it was that simple.

'Something is up with Laurel?'

'What do you mean up with?' She pushed her glasses further up on her nose.

'Last night she wanted to go out for something to eat, which felt odd enough on its own with everything that has happened. On our way there something odd happened?'

'Odd in what way?'

'Right out of the blue she suddenly, Uhhh kissed me.' Oliver stammered a little.

'Out of the blue?'

'Yes, we were just talking about general things. I noticed Laurel look around and then she suddenly grabbed and kissed me. It felt so forced, and it seemed there was something else going on. I just don't know why she did that, and now wanting to work with the team.'

Felicity bit at her lip, should she just keep quiet about the whole thing. Then she realised that is something Oliver would've done and how it drove her up the wall. How can you figure things out without having all the information at hand? 'I was there.' She blurted out suddenly.

Oliver frowned over at her. 'You were where?'

'Last night I had just walked down an alleyway, Nyssa and I. I saw Laurel kiss you.'

'Do you think she saw you?' He queried.

'I do think she saw Felicity. I think she set it up to put doubt between the two of you so that she could have Oliver to herself.' Nyssa answered as she suddenly appeared. 'Sara had told me stories of her sister, and it was not the first time she had taken steps so that Oliver would be hers.'

'Really?' Felicity was sure if she had believed Nyssa before, but the look on his handsome face told her it was true.

'Yeah, Sara told me as well. I just thought that, after all, this time she would have grown out of it. We all eventually grow up; admittedly I didn't have a lot of choice in the matter.'

'So what are we going to do?' She asked as she ran one of her hands through her blonde ponytail.

'I don't know. I've banned her from here, and we all know what she's up to….'

'Who's up to what?' Diggle asked as he and Roy joined them.

'You know that kiss from last night.' He waited for Diggle to nod and noticed the confused look on the younger man's face. 'Roy, Laurel and I went for something to eat and out of nowhere she suddenly kissed me.'

Roy's eyes danced between Oliver and Felicity. 'She did, and you think she is up to something?'

'I was walking out of an alleyway, and I saw them kiss.'

'I did say she looked around and kissed me. We guess she saw Felicity.'

'Why would she do that, you and Laurel aren't together, not in any way right?' Roy asked.

'Laurel has always believed that Oliver is hers; this is not the first time she has caused a situation to make sure it stays that way.' Nyssa added.

'So have we decided what we're going to do?' Diggle asked.

'There isn't a lot we can do. I've banned her from here. She was here earlier offering to help.' Oliver quickly added. 'We just keep an eye out.' He was glad that Nyssa was here now; at least Felicity would be safe or would she? 'Nyssa what if Laurel comes to you for help, and plays on your relationship with Sara?'

'Oliver.' Felicity hissed at him.

'It is okay Felicity; I understand his concern. I will help Laurel if her life is in danger. I am here to protect everything that makes Felicity, who she is, and that includes her heart.' Nyssa ignored the other woman who was becoming redder as the minutes passed. 'I would refuse to help her and tell all of you straight away.'

Oliver nodded; he believed her. Nyssa was a straightforward kind of woman. She would tell you the honest truth whether you wanted to hear it or not.

XXXXX

Laurel stormed out angry. How could Oliver treat her like that? How could he say those things to her in front of Felicity? She would have to come up with another plan, but what?

'Laurel?' A male voice called out to her.

She turned and watched as Malcolm Merlyn walked over, a smile on his handsome face.

'Mr Merlyn.' Laurel replied politely.

'Is everything okay? Can I do anything to help?'

She looked up at him and smiled. 'Maybe you can help me.' Laurel realised that making Felicity jealous was not going to get her out of the way, but maybe something else could, or someone else.

'I assume that this needs to be a private conversation.' Malcolm waited until she nodded. 'Come with me then.'

XXXXX

Thea had been out walking when she saw her father and Laurel talking. They had never seemed that close before, not even when she had been dating Tommy. Her heart hurt to think of the man she had a crush on and once believed she loved. Looking back it was a good thing that Tommy had just seen her as a little sister otherwise there would have been a lot more problems. Thea shuddered at the thought that she could have had sex with her half-brother. One thing Malcolm had taught her and that was to be suspicious, and this was definitely that. She had to find out what was going on. Carefully she started to follow them, once she realised where they were heading Thea took another route; it would be less likely that her father would catch her. It also meant that she would get there quicker. Thea laughed at the thought of her father dragging Laurel through alleyways and empty buildings.

XXXXX

Malcolm invited Laurel in. Thea had planned to be out for the day. He had called on her before he had met up with the young lawyer. Something had seemed to upset her, maybe he could help. Tommy after all had loved her, but most of all he hoped that she could give him information that could be of use in the future.

XXXXX

Thea settled in and waited. She was thankful that this place had a little bit of an echo. She was sure her father chose it, so she could never have a conversation without him being able to hear. Now, that choice was going to backfire on him.

XXXXX

'So, you look upset, is there anything I can do to help you?'

Laurel turned and looked at him, this murderer. 'I want you to help me get rid of Felicity Smoak.'

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

N/B I know this chapter is short, but I am trying to update all my stories so my readers know I haven't forgotten about them. Hope you all have a wonderful 2016. My resolution is to get more writing done which includes fanfic and original.

XXXXX

Malcolm stared at the woman his son had been in love with. In a different life she could have been his daughter-in-law. 'What do you mean get rid of exactly?' He had to make sure that he was clear on what she wanted and to see if it was worth it. There was no way he was going to get into trouble if the payday wasn't worth it.

'I want her out of Oliver's life permanently. We've been through so much, and now we are both at a point in our lives we can be together. She is in the way of that happening.'

'He seems to have moved on, why don't you try to do that. You managed to move on from Tommy.' He hated the fact that at times it felt as if she had just used her son to get over or deal with the disappointment she had in Oliver Queen.

'I loved Tommy it devastated me when he died. The thing between Oliver and I is beyond explanation. He only seemed to move on because she was the one that was always around; if it had been me we would be together.'

Malcolm sighed mentally he didn't actually believe that they would be. This would be a chance to get Oliver of his and Thea's backs. He could make sure that nothing came back to him. He would, if he had to, lead it back to Laurel. It was always good to have a scapegoat ready.

XXXXX

Thea felt sick as she heard her father, and a woman whom once believed in justice plan the murder of an innocent woman. Who were these two people she thought she knew? What was she going to do? How was she going to protect Felicity?

XXXXX

Malcolm waited for Laurel to leave before he grabbed his cell. 'Get the plane ready, we have a drop off to make.' He chuckled to himself as he walked out. There was no point in waiting around too many things can happen. He did have some plans of his own this would be the perfect opportunity to make sure Oliver was busy with other things, and of course Thea would want to be with him.

XXXXX

Thea knew where they would be taking Felicity; she could get there first and wait for them. She couldn't allow this to happen. Her brother had been through so much already and if Felicity made him happy then that was good enough for her. It also meant that she would have to get to know this tech genius better. Her relationship with her father was also about to change.

XXXXX

'Yes,' Laurel spoke as said as soon as she answered her cell. 'I think I can do something about that. I'll do it right now.' She was glad to hear that her problems, well problem would be sorted out sooner rather than later. She quickly dialled another number. 'Hey, I need to see you its important. The café we usually meet at in 15 minutes. I'll see you then.' Laurel smiled, and then whistled as she headed towards the meeting point.

XXXXX

Felicity fancied some ice cream; her favourite shop was only around the corner. Nyssa wasn't with her, but what could happen. Her life was full of danger; it never stopped her from doing things before. She wouldn't allow it to stop her from getting what she most desired at that moment. Ice cream. She stood up, grabbed her coat and bag, and then headed out of her office.

XXXXX

Thea sneaks onto the land of the private land where her father's plane takes off. As she was about to find a better hiding place, an arm wraps around her waist and before she can scream she feels a prick in the neck.

'It's a good thing you were getting that ready for the other one.' A male voice muttered. 'We can get rid of them both together.' He easily picked her up and carried the petite woman towards the plane.

XXXXX

Felicity walked out of the shop, a huge smile on her face. It was one thing that always cheered her up. A plain black van screeched in front of her, the side door slid open and two masked me, grabbed hold of her and pulled her into the back. The door slammed shut and the van took off.

A man grabbed his cell and called the police; other's just stood there and talked about what they had just witnessed.

XXXXX

'Felicity, wake up.'

Felicity groaned and tried to move away from the hand that was shaking her. She finally forced her eyes open and stared at a very scared looking Thea Queen.

'Thea?'

'You have to wake up, we're in trouble.'

Felicity took in her surroundings and her heart froze. 'Lian Yu.'

The younger Queen's mouth fell open in shock.

TBC


End file.
